Help Me
by Capri8
Summary: Ha Jae Kyung ha tenido la mejor infancia pero que pasa cuando su mundo se ve destruido por la envidia.
1. Chapter 1

_Ha Jae Kyung ha tenido la mejor infancia : amigos que la adoran los F4, Goo Joon Pyo, Song Woo Bin, Yoon Ji Hoo, So Yi Jung y Min Seo Hyun._

_Su familia, siendo una de las familias mas ricas de Korea y de todo el mundo junto con las de sus amigos. Ha crecido rodeada de lujos y comodidades._

_- Ya! Song Woo Bin regresa aquí quieres! – gritaba la chica corriendo._

_- Atrápame si puedes Jae – respondió el pelirojo._

_- Joon Pyo detenlo - grito ella _

_Mientras corria para no ser atrapado woo bin empujo a sus amigos hacia la piscina ._

_Al final jae Kyung termino atrapándolo y empujándolo a la piscina sin contar que este la arrastraría con el._

_-Chicos es hora de irnos - aviso Seo Hyun _

_-Vamos __Seo no podemos quedarnos un poco mas – interfirió Yi Jung_

_-No, vamos se nos hace tarde - respondió esta sin percatarse de las miradas complices que entre sus amigos sucedia._

_-Me ayudas –pregunto Ji Hoo extendiéndole la mano _

_-Claro – respondió esta._

_Lo siguiente que sintió fue el agua fría golpeando su cuerpo y las risas de sus amigos._

_Voy a matarte Ji Hoo –grito esta_

_Lo siento –respondio el chico colocando las manos sobre su cara evitando el agua_

_Entre risas salieron del agua._

_Ji hoo se quedo observando a Seo Hyun mientras esta salía del agua._

– _Deberías decirle lo que sientes – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas_

_- Si lo hare – respondió – justo él día en que tú, jae kyung, decidas decirle a Woo Bin lo que sientes por él._

_- Vamos Ji hoo sabes que no siento nada por él, esas son imaginaciones tuyas –respondió la chica ruborizándose._

– _tu y yo estamos en la misma posición – respondió él rubio –contarles sería un rechazo automatico y ambos lo sabemos_

–_para mi, si seria rechazada categoricamente ¿pero quien dice que tu tambien lo seras?_

–_y tu como sabes eso? Acaso tu sabes algo y no me lo has dicho – pregunto el joven nervioso._

–_tranquilo –respondio esta colocando sus manos en los hombros de Ji Hoo –no, no se nada es solo que por la manera en que te mira y como te trata, creo que tu tambien le gustas._

–_vamos Jae Kyung no exageres –indico el joven –nos trata a todos por igual._

–_si claro –se burlo la joven – a todos por igual un rabano._

_- Que si, no exageres y__ vamos que se nos hace tarde – respondió él joven marchándose _

_Ves estas tan enamorado de ella que hasta mandas igual – grito la joven sonriendo._

_Ambos se marcharon sin percatarse de la sombra negra que los había estado siguiendo desde hace varios meses._


	2. Chapter 2

_-¿Asistirás a la ceremonia? -preguntó Yi Jung -después de todo es la boda de tu padre_

_- Debo asistir - respondió esta- pero de todas formas no creo que a su nueva esposa y a su hija, les agrade la idea, esas mujeres en serio me detestan._

_- sí vivirán juntas creo que lo mejor es que traten de llevarse bien- intervino Seo Hyun - después de todo no creo que a tu padre le guste la idea de tener una guerra constante en si propia casa._

_-Lo sé pero es desesperante esta situación - respondió Jae Kyung._

_- Sólo ten paciencia - respondió Joo Pyo mientras todos lo miraban con caras extrañas - ¿qué? - preguntó al ver que Woo Bin se acercaba a colocar la mano sobre su frente_

_- ¿estás enfermo? Esas no son palabras del gran Goo Joo Pyo él rey de la impaciencia -respondió mientras todos reían._

_La ceremonia tendría lugar aquella misma noche en uno de los más impresionantes hoteles del grupo Shin Haw._

* * *

><p><em>-¿entonces hablarás con ella esta noche? - preguntó Joo Pyo<em>

_- sí, estoy dispuesto a confesarle todo lo que siento por Jae -respondió un nervioso Woo Bin_

_- jamás pensé que vería el día en que Song Woo Bin se pusiese nervioso por hablarle a una mujer -dijo Yi Jung burlándose de su amigo - es más no pensé jamás que_

_Vería de novio de alguna mujer._

_-deja de burlarte Yi Jung - respondió Woo Bin - te veré igual el día que encuentres a la mujer adecuada para ti_

_-Eso jamás pasara – respondió – estoy perfectamente bien como estoy_

_-Nunca digas nunca –le respondió Ji Hoo y luego dirigiéndose a Woo Bin- Espero que la trates bien Jae Kyung no se merece ningún tipo de sufrimiento ¿lo sabes?_

_-Claro que no la hará sufrir –respondió Joo Pyo – o de lo contrario nos haremos cargo de él, no importa que sea nuestro amigo._

_- Ya basta – respondió Woo Bin – tengo de sobra entendido eso, además es la mujer que amo, claro que no la voy hacer sufrir._

_- Entonces tienes nuestro permiso - respondio Ji Hoo dandole un ligero golpe en la espalda._

* * *

><p><em>-Esta todo listo senora, solo tiene que decirnos: cuando y donde para empezar - dijo un voz<em>

_-Tiene que ser esta noche - respondio una voz femenina al otro lado del telefono - no quierro errores, quiero a esa estupida nina fuera de mi camino._

_-Como usted ordene senora, pero _¿_quiere que la matemos o no?_

_-Todavia no lo he decidido por el momento solo quiero que sufra todo lo que he sufrido yo, por su culpa - dijo - Ya sabes que hacer_

_-Si senora-respondio el hombre._


	3. Chapter 3

_Todo estaba listo para la ceremonia, el vestido, las flores, los invitados. _

_Aquella seria la boda del año, los periódicos y la revistas hablaran de ello al dia siguiente._

_Pero aquella noche no todos tenían los mismos planes._

* * *

><p><em>-está todo listo –pregunto un notablemente nervioso Woo Bin<em>

_-si amo – respondió – esta todo tal cual lo había solicitado._

_-esto tiene que salir perfecto, secretario Lee – respondió_

_-Hablara con ella esta noche verdad –dijo el hombre, los 35 años de lealtad a la familia Song le daba algo de privilegio para hablarle así. _

_-Tan obvio soy – respondió el heredero_

_-Es solo que nunca lo había visto tan nervioso –respondió –realmente debe interesarle la Srita. Ha_

_-Nunca he amado a nadie como amo a esa mujer – respondió sonriendo – aunque debo confesar que últimamente he tenido esta sensación de que algo va suceder._

_-Quizás son solo los nervios amo – dijo sabiamente –aun recuerdo la vez que le pedí matrimonio a mi esposa olvide completamente el discurso que había preparado para pedírselo._

_-Eso espero, gracias Señor Lee _

_Había ordenado prepara todo para confesarle su amor a Jae Kyung había elegido justamente este dia porque a pesar de lo mal que lo estaba pasando con la boda de su padre quería darle un poco de alegría._

_Hablaría con ella al terminar la dichosa boda._

* * *

><p><em>La ceremonia comenzó según lo planeado, los invitados ya habían llegado y la novia hacia su entrada triunfal mientras el novio espera en el altar.<em>

_-Alguien ha visto a Jae Kyung –pregunto Ji Hoo – no la he visto aquí._

_-Tienes razón no la he visto desde la mañana –respondio Seo Hyun –ahora que lo mencionas._

_-Creen que le pasó algo –pregunto Joo Pyo – o tal vez decidió no venir a la boda_

_-Ella no haría eso –respondio Yi Jung –además esta mañana dijo que vendría para evitar el enojo de su padre recuerdan._

_-En el celular no responde – dijo Woo Bin – será mejor que vaya a su casa a buscarla, esto ya está empezando a preocuparme._

_-Te acompaño –dijo Yi Jung –no es propio de Jae Kyung ausentarse un dia como este y menos no contestar el celular, algo debió suceder._

_La boda había llegado a su fin y los nuevos esposos y los invitados habían empezado a dirigirse al salón donde seria la recepción._

* * *

><p><em>Mientras Woo Bin y Yi Jung revisaban meticulosamente la casa todo parecía estar en orden<em>

_-Vayamos a su habitación algo debemos encontrar allí –sugirió Yi Jung_

_No imaginaron lo que encontrarían allí_

_-Parece que salió con mucha prisa – dijo Yi Jung ante aquel desastre _

_-Pero aquí no esta la mayoría de su ropa –respondió este mientras revisaba el closet –faltan unas maletas, ¿Yi Jung me estas escuchando? – pregunto al salir del inmenso closet al no tener respuesta de su amigo._

_Lo encontró absorto leyendo un papel que había encontrado sobre la almohada._

_-Se puede saber que estas leyendo –pregunto impaciente_

_-Creo que deberías leer esto -respondió extendiendole el papel que antes leía._

**_Papa:_**

**_Lo lamento, pero esta situación se ha hecho inaguantable._**

**_Se lo mucho que quieres a tu nueva esposa pero no puedo compartir la casa con la mujer que destruyo el matrimonio que tenias con mi madre._**

**_Me marcho y espero que puedas perdonarme el daño que te causare con mi decisión._**

**_He intentado decirte esto durante mucho tiempo pero no has querido escucharme ya que no tienes tiempo._**

**_Me he enamorado y me marchare con él, sé que no lo entenderás por que no es de nuestra clase social pero yo lo amo._**

**_Por favor diles a los chicos que me perdonen y a Woo Bin que lo lamento mucho pero no podre asistir a nuestra cita._**

**_No intenten buscarme, no quiero que lo hagan solo quiero estar en paz con la persona que he elegido._**

**_Jae Kyun_**

**_-_**_Esto no puede ser cierto –dijo el príncipe Song bastante afectado –ella jamás haría algo asi, la conocemos de toda la vida, tal como dijiste, esto no es propio de ella, además quien es el hombre del que se ha enamorado, nunca dijo nada sobre el –continuo alzando la voz mientras sentía la ira comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo._

_-Tranquilo Woo Bin, llamare a los demás para ver que podemos hacer. ¿Dónde vas Woo Bin?-pregunto el alfarero al ver a su amigo salir de la habitación._

_Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta._

* * *

><p><em>Cuatro horas más tarde, la noche que prometía ser la mejor noche de su vida se había convertido en un autentico infierno.<em>

_Había__ ido a un bar, de su propiedad y lo único que quería hacer era emborracharse hasta olvidarla._

_Luego de varias botellas de wiskey, dejo de contar luego de 6 botella, termino en el lugar donde le confesaría su amor a Jae Kyung._

_-Por qué me hiciste esto –pregunto al vacio –por qué? –arrojando la silla contra la mesa finamente decorada._

_Solo pensaste en ti, eres una egoísta, y yo un idiota por enamorarme de ti como le hecho hasta ahora –continuo destruyendo todo a su paso._


	4. Chapter 4

_Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando lo encontraron sus amigos, en un estado lamentable, en un rincón del salón todavía con la botella en la mano._

_Sus ojos irritados de llorar y murmurando incoherencias._

_-Ayúdenme a levantarlo –dijo Yi Jung _

_-Dios Mio Woo Bin que es lo que has hecho – dijo Seo Hyun_

_-Me ha dejado por otro ¿sabías Seo Hyun? – murmuro Woo Bin – yo de idiota preparando todo esto y ella se fue con otro –grito._

_-Tranquilo Woo Bin –intervino Ji Hoo –vamos a llevarlo a mi casa si su padre lo ve en ese estado las cosas se pondrán peores._

_Al llegar a la casa de Ji Hoo_

_-Creo que se ha quedado dormido –dijo Joo Pyo _

_-Y será mejor que nosotros hagamos lo mismo –dijo Ji Hoo – mañana será un día pesado para todos y sobre todo para Woo Bin_

* * *

><p><em>Al dia siguiente mientras sus amigos trataban de entender los sucedido la noche anterior.<em>

_Woo Bin salio de la cama, aun con el terrible dolor de cabeza del dia anterior, se metio en la ducha _

_No tenia la menor la idea de como habia llegado alli pero tampoco le preocupaba mucho._

_Al salir se encontró con una bandeja que Seo Huyn habia preparado para el y a Yi Jung esperando por el._

_-Estas bien? -pregunto el alfarero_

_-Mejor que nunca -respondio este terminando de vistirse._

_-Woo Bin debemos hablar de esto, es muy extrano que Jae Kung_

_-No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre en mi presencia - grito - esa mujer para mi esta muerta y enterrada._

_-Woo Bin ..._

_-Por el bien de nuestra amistad Yi Jung no quiero volver a escuchar ese nombre, me retirare ahora por favor disculpame con los demas pero no quiero ver a nadie en este momento._

_-Come algo antes de irte, Seo Huyn se molestara si no lo haces - fue lo ultimo que escucho al cerrar la puerta._

* * *

><p><em>-Pero como que no sabes de el - pregunto un encolerizado Joo Pyo - hace 6 meses que se fue y parece que se lo hubiese tragado la tierra<em>

_-Lo siento amo, pero efectivamente parece que al amo Song se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, tenemos a nuestros mejores hombre buscandolo._

_-Pues no estan haciendo un buen trabajo -grito tomandolo por el cuello _

_-Calmate Joo Pyo -intervino Ji Hoo - sabes que si Woo Bin no quiere ser encontrado tiene todos los medios para que asi sea._

_-Ji Hoo tiene razon, Joo Pyo ademas... - intervino Yi Jung cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular_

_-Hola? _

_-Hey Bro! dile a Joo Pyo que deje de torturar al pobre hombre -dijo la voz al otro lado del telefono._

_-Woo Bin? -pregunto asombrado el alfarero_

_-Si, reunamonos en el lugar de los F4 les explicare todo alli - dijo colgando el telefono._

_-Quiere que nos reunamos con el -dijo ante la mirada expectante de sus amigos  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>-Por fin llegan -dijo el prince Song <em>

_Pero fue recibido por el puno de Joo Pyo derribandolo al suelo_

_-Hijo de Perra donde diablos se supone que has estado - pregunto furioso tomandolo por el cuello sacudiendolo - nos has mantenido a todos preocupados._

_-Lo siento Joo Pyo necesitaba despejar mi mente - respondio liberandose de las manos de su amigo._

_-Lo bueno es que ya estas devuelta -respondio Seo Hyun abranzandolo _

_-No volvera a pasar lo prometo - respondio abrazandola - pero estar aqui me axfisiaba y necesitaba despejar mi mente  
><em>

_Aunque era mayor que el siempre la habia tratado a Seo Hyun como la hermana que nunca tuvo._

_********* Dos Anos despues *************_

_- Nos veremos en la tienda de avena - dijo Woo Bin entrando a su auto_

_Hacia 1 ano que Joo Pyo habia conocido a Jan Di y se habia enamorado de ella y desde entonces habian pasado toda clases de aventuras_

_- De acuerdo - respondio el alfarero_

_No solo Joo Pyo, tambien Yi Jung segun decia Woo Bin estaba mas que enamorado de la amiga de Jan Di, Ga Eul._

_Pero el muy terco se negaba aceptarlo y hoy justamente le haria ver su error por eso habia invitado a su amigo a la tienda de Avena._

_-Voy saliendo - dijo mientras sacaba su carro del estacionamiento cuando de pronto salio aquella persona de la nada avalanzandose sobre el vehiculo.-Dios Mio - solo atino a decir_

_-Hey Woo Bin que fue eso ... - solo atino a decir el alfarero mientra la comunicacion se cortaba abrutamente._

**_Este ha sido el capitulo mas largo que he escrito. :-)_**

_**Dedicado a KimSang-Roll Gracias por tu apoyo**  
><em>


	5. Descubrimiento

_Por qué no responde? - pregunto un angustiado Yi Jung, había tratado de comunicarse con Woo Bin desde que la llamada se cortara tan abruptamente._

_-Esta todo bien __amo?__- pregunto su secretario al verlo tan angustiado_

_-Es Woo Bin estábamos hablando cuando de repente la comunicación se corto abruptamente - en ese momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de su móvil._

_-Woo Bin donde rayos has estado - pregunto sin percatarse que era Joo Pyo_

_-Soy yo - respondió este un poco agitado - necesito que vengas al hospital_

_-Por que al hospital le ha pasado algo a Woo Bin le estoy llamando pero no me responde su celular_

_-Woo Bin esta bien es que ha tenido un accidente con una chica, pero será mejor que vengas y aquí te explicamos todo._

* * *

><p><em>- Ji Hoo ya la viste? - pregunto Woo Bin mientras su amigo estaba en la sala de espera.<em>

_-Todavía no, he leído el historial y habrá que operarla, me dirijo hacia el quirófano, he pasado para avisarles._

_- Gracias Ji Hoo -dijo el Príncipe Song_

* * *

><p><em>-Doctor esta todo listo para empezar - le dijo la enfermera mientras lo ayudaba a colocarse la bata <em>

_-De acuerdo vamos a comenzar - respondió entrando al quirófano _

_Dios mio - solo atino a decir mientras veía la cara de la mujer en la camilla - esto no es posible._

_-Doctor esta usted bien - pregunto la enfermera al ver la transformación que había sufrido su cara_

_-Llamen al Dr. Park que se encargue de la cirugía personalmente - respondió este visiblemente agitado _

_-Pero Doctor - trato de intervenir la enfermera_

_-No quiero peros, llámenlo ahora! _

_-Si señor- respondió nerviosa._

* * *

><p><em>Aun cuando su mano estaba temblorosa marco el teléfono Seo Hyun<em>

_-Hola amor –respondió esta con su característica sonrisa_

_Hacia un año se había hecho novios luego de que él se le declarara en el aeropuerto cuando ella de iba a Paris al estilo de las películas de Hollywood._

_Aunque estaba completamente llena de dudas, Ji Hoo se ha encargado de despejarlas una a una durante todo el tiempo que han compartido juntos._

_-Hola mi amor – escuchar su risa era un bálsamo para el momento que sabia se avecinaba.- necesito que vengas al hospital – le dijo tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible._

_-Que pasa Ji Hoo? –pregunto al notar el cambio de tono de su novio –esta todo bien?_

_-Tranquila amor te lo explicare cuando estés aquí – le dijo – trae a Ga Eul y a Jan Di también.  
>Los chicos van a necesitarlas también pensó.<em>

_- __Yoon Ji Hoo m__e estas asustando – el sonrio al escuchar su nombre completo, ella solo lo hacia cuando estaba molesta._

_-Te lo explicare todo cuando llegues y por favor no tardes._

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_Goo Joon Pyo – le llamo Jan Di mientras lo encontraba en la sala _

_-Oh que haces aquí? – pregunto desconcertado mientras abrazaba a su novia_

_-Vinimos con Seo Hyun – respondió señalándola _

_-Ji Hoo me dijo que viniéramos aquí que él quería que estuviéramos aquí pero no sabia que ustedes estaban aquí también._

_-Sumbaes – saludo Ga Eul a Woo Bin y Yi Jun – mientras el segundo trataba de evitarla a toda costa._

_No quería involucrarse con aquella chica y que terminara por hacerle daño tal como su padre habia hecho con su madre._

_Aquello le daba un miedo terrible, aun cuando todos le aseguraban que el no era su padre, no podía evitar sentir que le fallaría si se daba la oportunidad de tener algo mas que una amistad._

_-Que es lo ha pasado - pregunto Jan Di a su novio _

_-Una chica, según dice Woo Bin, se abalanzó sobre el su auto cuando este salía del estacionamiento estaba sangrado mucho, ahora la esta operando._

_- Lo que aun no entiendo es por que nos cito Ji Hoo aquí en el hospital – dijo Ga Eul_

_-Es por que tengo una noticia que darles y lamentablemente no será nada agradable para nadie –respondio el galeno._

_Todo lo miraron sorprendidos lo palido que estaba mientras se acercaba a reunirse con ellos._

_-Que es lo que pasa Ji Hoo – pregunto impaciente Jun pyo _

_–Le ha pasado algo a esa chica – pregunto Woo Bin nervioso._

_-No, ahora la están operando el Dr. Park _

_-Y por que no la operaste tu? –pregunto Yi Jeong interrumpiéndolo – que es lo pasa? Por que estas tan palido._

_-Woo Bin la chica que trajiste – dijo el medico ignorando las preguntas de su amigo – no la reconociste verdad?_

_-Reconocerla? – Pregunto su confundido amigo – por que tendría que reconocerla? Ya te lo dije salió de la nada y solo se lanzo sobre mi auto. _

_Vaya a saber que clase de mujer loca será para hacer una cosa de esas_

_-Woo Bin la chica que trajiste es Jae Kyung_

* * *

><p>NA: Disculpen la tardanza en publicar han pasado muchas cosas en estos ultimos meses y no habia podido hacerlo.<p>

Espero que lo disfruten :-)

Gracias: CarlotaHdez por tu comentario.


	6. Sensasiones

_-Woo Bin la chica que trajiste es Jae Kyung_

_Escuchar aquellas palabras de boca de amigo habia hecho que su mundo se trastornara_

_-De que estas hablando -dijo interrumpiendolo - Jae Kyung esta quien sabe donde con el hombre que ama, no lo recuerdas._

_-Ji Hoo - intervino Jo Pyo - estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo_

_-Claro que si Jo Pyo - respondio_

_-Ji Hoo que significa todo esto -dijo Seo Hyun - que esta haciendo Jae Kyung aquí no entiendo_

_-Amor -trato de empezar para tranquilizar a su novia - queria que estuvieran aquí para darle las noticias a todos, ella esta muy lastimada, tiene varias heridas serias , una pierna fracturada, ademas tiene un pulmon colapsado._

_-Pero como es esto posible? - interrogo Seo Hyun mientras se volteaba hacia Woo Bin, ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta que el príncipe Song había abandonado el lugar._

_-Ire hablar con el - dijo Yi Jung -saliendo de la sala_

_-Esto no me gusta nada -puntualizo Jo Pyo._

* * *

><p><em>Cuando Yi Jung llego al estacionamiento el príncipe Song salia a toda velocidad del estacionamiento, solo atino a seguirlo.<em>

_Por mas que trato de seguirle el ritmo al Woo Bin no pudo, lo perdió unas tres cuadras mas adelante._

_-Maldicion - mascuyo el alfarero - Woo Bin solo espero que no vayas a cometer una estupidez como la ultima vez - sacando su móvil presiono un botón del marcado rápido._

_-Lo has encontrado? - pregunto la voz en el otro lado_

_-Lo he perdido, Ju Pyo - respondio - solo espero que no cometa otra idiotez _

_-Debemos darle tiempo, ha sido mucho para asimilar en un día - dijo_

_-Volvere al hospital ahora - informo _

_- De acuerdo -respondio Ju Pyo colgando el teléfono_

* * *

><p><em>-Estas bien? - pregunto Jan Di, mientras su novio cerraba el teléfono <em>

_El año que habían pasado juntos lo había visto convertirse desde un idiota inmaduro al ser humano maravilloso que se había convertido._

_No había visto a sus amigos tan preocupados nunca._

_Aquella chica debe ser importante de para ellos, analizo mientras veía a Ji Hoo abrazando a Seo Hyung que lloraba sobre sus brazos._

_Se debatía entre la curiosidad o quedarse callada hasta que su novio decidiera hablarle de la chica que había tenido el accidente._

_-Si estoy bien - respondio este sentándose en el sillón atrayendola hacia si - me alegro que estes aqui - dijo abrazándola _

_-Quien es ella - pregunto Jan Di _

_-Es nuestra amiga desde pequeños, eramos inseparables - respondio este - ella era como el pegamento que nos mantenía a todos juntos._

_Era la única que lograba que Ji Hoo hablara cuando entraba en crisis por lo de sus padres, nos mantenía a Ji Yung y a mi a raya cuando tratábamos de hacer lo que quisiéramos, inclusive llego a golpearnos si no hacíamos caso - dijo sonriendo - y para Woo Bin se convirtió simplemente en la única mujer que ha amado en su vida.  
>Es increíble como alguien tan pequeño puede trastornar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>-Sunbae - dijo Ga Eul al verlo entrar - te encuentras bien?<em>

_Aunque se negara a aceptarlo verla allí era como un bálsamo para el._

_-Si, estoy bien - respondio sentándose a su lado, solo Dios sabe lo mucho que deseaba abrazarla - como sigue todo?_

_-Estamos esperando que termine la cirugía - respondio esta - Ji Hoo se ha llevado a Seo Hyun para tranquilizarla._

_-De acuerdo - respondio - hundiendose en el sillón y cerrando los ojos._

_-Sunbae necesitas algo - dijo - puedo traer algo de la cafetería _

_No estaba preparada para lo que hizo Yi Jung, cuya única respuesta fue abrazarla._

_El sabia que aquello era un error, pero necesitaba abrazarla quería olvidar aquella pesadilla._

_Se arrepentiría mas tarde pero ahora solo quería abrazarla y que todo terminara pronto._

* * *

><p><em>-Esto es espantoso Ji Hoo - dijo Seo Hyung al tiempo que Ji Hoo le daba un calmante y un vaso de agua - donde ha estado todo este tiempo? y con que clase de personas?<em>

_- No lo se amor, por ahora tenemos que esperar a que ella despierta y nos diga que paso - respondio este mientras se sentaba junto a ella en el sillón de su elegante oficina._

_Paso su mano sobre ella para abrazarla, mientras ella se recostaba sobre el._

_La cirugía terminaría en unas cuantas horas, que se estaban haciendo interminables - pensaba _

_-Sabes ella siempre trato de que te declarara mi amor - dijo _mientras le acariciaba el pelo a su novia - trataba por todos los medios de que nos quedaramos solos y me armara de valor para decirte - dijo con nostalgia.__

__- A ti tambien- respondio su novia- recuerdas cuando nos quedamos encerrados en el closet, todo fue obra de Jae Kyung, después me lo confeso - dijo sonriendo - saldra bien verdad? -dijo seria de pronto.__

__-Claro que si - respondio - estamos hablando de Jae Kyung.__

__Ya hice los arreglos para que llamaran a su padre e informarle lo que ha pasado.__

* * *

><p><em><em>-Como que se ha escapado - dijo una voz furiosa - es que acaso estas loco, por eso te dije que la mataramos desde el principio.<em>_

__-Ahora la jefa se pondrá furiosa al enterarse que esta viva - dijo el jefe.__

__-Esta muy herida como para llegar lejos - dijo otro- la buscaremos y la mataremos __

__-Entonces porque están todos aquí parados y no están buscándola -Grito el jefe __

__Temía hablarle a la jefa y decirle que le había fallado y que la habían mantenido viva.__

* * *

><p><em><em>NA: Perdon por el retraso !<em>_


	7. Amigos

_Sabía que sus amigos iban a preocuparse cuando salió del hospital de aquella manera pero no podia seguir escuchando lo que decía si amigo._

_Luego de que ella se marchará había tratado x todo los medios de olvidarla se la imagino feliz con el hombre que amaba y aunque aquello lo llenará de rabia x lo menos ella era feliz y trataba de que con eso fuera suficiente._

_Llegó a su casa y fue directo a su habitación su madre trato de llamarlo, a estas alturas todos debían enterarse que ella estaba en el hospital._

_-Secretario Lee-dijo una voz al teléfono- soy Ji Yung esta Woo Bin allí_

_-Joven Soon, el amo llego a casa pero esta encerrado y se niega ser molestado._

_-Esta bien -respondió el primero - llamaré mas tarde, por favor avíseme cualquier movimiento de Woo Bin._

* * *

><p><em>-Como esta el? - pregunto Seo Hyung<em>

_-Esta en casa pero se niega a salir de su habitación_

_-Esto ha sido un golpe bajo para él - dijo Hi Joo - lo mejor sera que lo dejemos asimilarlo._

_La cirugía se había tardado 3 turtosa horas, el padre de Jae Kyung había llegado hacia unas horas a ver su hija,y aunque la cirugía había sido un éxito el doctor les había informado que la recuperación seria lenta ya que las lesiones que habia sufrido eran bastante severas._

_-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a descansar - dijo Hi Joo-ha sido un dia muy largo para todos._

_-No quiero dejarla sola Ji Hoo- dijo Seo Hyung_

_-Pondre una enfermera con ella durante la noche-dijo el galeno - ella estara bien._

* * *

><p><em>Luego de dejar a Ga Eul en su casa el casanova se dirigio directamente a la casa de Woo Bin.<em>

_Habia recibido una llamada del secretario sobre el estado de Woo Bin_

_-Joven Soon -dijo el secretario mientras le habría la puerta_

_-Donde esta?-pregunto nervioso_

_-Esta en la piscina ha estado tomando desde su llegada -estoy muy preocupado por él._

_Yi Jung sabia de sobre lo loco que podría ser su amigo cuando tomaba sin control_

_-ya! Song Woo Bin es que acaso estas loco- dijo su amigo al encontrarlo bebiendo a orillas de la piscina._

_-Que haces aqui Yi Jung?- dijo tratando de levantarse_

_-Woo Bin pero que es lo haces?-dijo mientras ayudaba a su amigo a ponerse de pie -Jae Kyung nos necesita ahora mas que nunca, hermano por favor._

_-Yi Jung x que tenia que ser asi-dijo bastante alcoholizado._

_-vamos te llevare a tu habitación - dijo casi arrastrándolo hacia adentro de la casa._

_-Quiero verla-dijo de repente el Don Juan-llévame a verla Yi Jung-zafandose del brazo del alfarero y dirigiéndose a la puerta_

_-Woo Bin no es posible verla ahora -respondió -esta en recuperación_

_-Quiero verla ahora Yi Jung -dijo saliendo de la casa_

_-Con un demonios-mascullo el alfarero mientras salia detrás de su amigo-llame al Ji Hoo -le dijo al secretario lee dígale lo que esta pasando._

_Luego de 20 minutos en los cuales Yi Jung había tenido que noquear a Woo Bin para que sus hombres lo llevaran su habitación, Ji Hoo le habia puesto un fuerte sedante para que durmiera toda la noche._

_Entendían por lo que estaba pasando y lo importante que era Jae Kuyng para él._

_Para Woo Bin sus amigos siempre fueron su soporte, aunque como le había confesado a Yi Jung se sentía avergonzado ante ellos por ser quien era_

**_Flashback_**

_-Ya! Song Woo Bin quieres bajarte de ahi en este instante - dijo el alfarero mientras uno de sus mejores amigos de balanceaba sobre los barandales del puente _

_- Por que son mi amigos? - había preguntado de repente el príncipe Song _

_-Que? Woo Bin baja de ahi - repitio - por que estas preguntando tonterías._

_-Es que me avergüenzo de estar frente a ustedes - dijo de pronto - no se como pueden ser mis amigo si hasta yo me avergüenzo de quien soy_

_-Deja de decir estupideces, Woo Bin - dijo tirando de el hasta hacerlo bajar de alli - crees que nosotros somos mejores que tu? - le había gritado mientras los sostenía por el cuello - nos has visto en realidad la clase de personas que somos? por que no lo habías dicho delante de todos? que somo para ti Woo Bin crees que los F4 son amigos por lo que tienen, eres realmente un estúpido - termino gritándole_

**_Fin Flashback_**

_-Yi Jung vamos - dijo el medico sacandolo de sus pensamientos - el estara bien el dormira toda la noche, necesita descanzar para recuperarse._

_-Esta bien - dijo saliendo de la habitacion no sin antes dar instrucciones al secretario sobre Woo Bin._

* * *

><p><em>-Como que escapo? - dijo una alterada voz en el telefono - no se supone que estaba muerta ya?<em>

_-Lo siento jefa - respondio el tipo en el telefono - perdonme por mentirle pero la habiamos mantenido viva, no pensamos que fuera a escaparse._

_-Eres un estupido, Sun Lee como me has podido hacer esto - dijo la voz - tu y toda tu gente van a pagar por haberme mentido todo este tiempo._

_-Jefa, por favor ya la estamos buscando - dijo asustado - le prometo que esta vez no vamos a fallarle _

_-No necesito tus promesas, buscare quien pueda de terminar lo que ustedes imbeciles no puedieron hacer - termino colgando el telefono._

_-Voy a desahacerme de ti Jae Kyung tu no me vas arruinar los planes que tengo._

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Voy trabajando a todo lo que puedo! ;-)<em>

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios: _

_Iris, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic._

_Juli123: Me alegro que te guste el fic, y no importa puedes comentar cuantas veces quieras._

_CarlotaHdez: Gracias por tus comentarios!_

_Diana: Gracias por tus felicitaciones y que bueno que te gusta el fic, tratare de actualizarlos mas rapido._


	8. Chapter 8

_-Ayudame Woo Bin -aquella chica lo llamaba con desesperación, la voz se escuchaba lejana pero podia sentir la angustia en el tono- por favor te lo suplicono me dejes aqui -grito de nuevo._

_Todo estaba muy oscuro no podia ver absulutamente_

_-Donde estas?-grito-no puedo ver nada- esa oscuridad no hacia mas que acrecentar su ansiedad._

_-No dejes que me lastimen mas por favor-suplicaba la voz-estoy muy cansada, por favor solo quieroque estotermine -rezaba deseperada_

_-Jae Kyung dime donde estas?-dijo reconociendo la voz, trato de levantarse pero le pesaban mucho las piernas- donde demonios estamos?-grito._

_Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por levantarse a tientas y apoyadode la pared trato de buscar una salida, se sentía mareado y le dolia el cuerpo. Cuando por fin encontróla puerta, la abrió y encontrándose con otra habitación la vioahí._

_-Jae Kyung estas bien?-dijo caminando hacia ella._

_Tan distraído estaba que no vio el la figura que estaba escondido entre las sombras, estaba de pie sosteniendo una pistola apuntándole directamente a ella._

_-Despídete de ella jamas volverás a verla - dijo la voz fria como el hielo, y acto seguido termino disparandole directamente al corazon._

* * *

><p><em>Un sudado Woo Bin desperto de aquella pesadilla, desde que Jae Kyung habia desaparecido esas pesadillas habian aparecido en su vida.<em>

_Se le levanto de su cama para darse un baño y luego iria al hospital, habia cancelados todas sus citas, solo necesitaba entender que estaba pasando._

* * *

><p><em>Al llegar al hospital Ji Hoo ya estaba en el hospital<em>

_-Woo Bin estas bien? -pregunto el galeno al ver entrar a su amigo a su oficina._

_-Como esta ella? Necesito verla Ji Hoo esta incertidumbre me esta matando -dijo visiblemente afectado -hasta ayer pensaba que ella era feliz aunque no fuera conmigo como es posible que que esto este pasando ahora._

_-Yo tampoco entiendo -respondio el medico - por ahora no es posible verla aunque la cirugia salio bien, esta en cuidados intensivos y el Dr. Park de momento prohibio las visitas._

_-Cuando podremos hacerlo? -pregunto_

_-Todavia no se -respondio - estamos esperando los resultados de los analisis del laboratorio._  
><em>Woo Bin voy hacer franco contigo, su situacions es bastante delicada las 48 horas son criticas para la recuperacion.<em>

_Escuchar esas palabras no hacian mas que desesperarlo queria respuestas pero iba a tener que esperar por ellas._

_Una semana Ji Hoo les habia informado que la llevarian a una habitacion._

_Desde que todo aquello habia pasado ellos no habian podido verla por lo que fue impacto tremendo verla en ese estado, su cara estaba mortalmente palida, tenia una cortadura sobre su labio y sus brazos aun cubierto por los vendajes se veian llenos de cortaduras._

_Seo Hyung lloro sobre Ji Hoo, como era posible que su pequena amiga estuviera en ese estado_

_Es muy bonita -penso Jan Di, aun en ese estado- tratando de confortar a Jun Pyo._

_-Woo Bin? -dijo el alfarero a ver a su amigo livido - estas bien?- puso su mano sobre su hombro al ver que el principe Song habia entrado en una especie de estupor._

_-Estoy bien -respondió sin mucho convencimiento_

_-Ella estara bie sumbae- dijo Gae Eul tomandole las manos obligandolo a mirarla - solo confia en Dios._

_-Eso intento Gae Eul -respondio el principe Song._

_-Donde esta su padre- le pregunto el Don juan a Seo Hyung_

_- Se ha ido - le respondio Ji Hoo._

_El padre de Jae Kyung se habia retirado de la clinica pidiendole a Ji Hoo que le avisara si habia alguna mejoria en su hija habia alegado que no se sentia bien de salud._

_Su madre habia fallecido el año anterior debido a una falla en su corazon_

_-Me preocupa como habara de tomar lo de su madre cuando despierte -apunto Jun Pyo -siempre fue muy unida con ella._

_-Estaremos con ella para hacerlo más llevadero - le dijo Jan Di colocandole su mano en la espalda de si novio._

* * *

><p><em>Ya habia pasado tres semana desde la cirugia y aunque Jae Kyung habia sido traslada a una habitacion y su condicion todavia era delicada seguia sin despertar.<em>  
><em>Esta situacion era frustrante para todos en especial para Woo Bin.<em>

_-Es como si su cuerpo no quisiera despertar -dijo Seo Hyung -aunque fisicamente no habia nada que lo impida su cuerpo sigue sin reaccionar._

_Los resultados habian llegado unos dias antes, Ji Hoo habia pedido un analisis completo de su mejor amiga._  
><em>Aun no los habia compartido con nadie, el analisis toxicologico demostro que su amiga habia sido drogada por durante un largo periodo, la desnutricion era bastante evidente, tenia una neumonia severa que ya estaba siendo tratada al igual que los golpes externos.<em>

_Al llegar a la ultima pagina de los resultado lo que tanto se temia. Sus ojos se llenaron de una lagrimas que se negaba a caer, habia mandado a realizar aquellos analisis temiendo su respuesta._

_Su mejor amiga habia sido abusada sexualmente durante mucho tiempo._


	9. Despertar

_Tres días después_

_Mientras Woo Bin se había quedado dormido con la mano de Jae Kyung entre las suyas sintió que esta se movía._

_Había dormido en esa incómoda silla los últimos dias, sus amigos tampoco habían querido irse a pesar que las chicas habian insistido estos se negaban, Woo Bin solo se levantaba a cuando era necesario._

_No lo había hablado con nadie pero temía que si se iba ella desaparecería otra vez y aquello le aterraba._

_De pronto la sentía moverse así que se levanto rápidamente, no sabia si aquello había sido cierto o eran solo su imaginación que deseaba que eso ocurriese._

_Pero así era ella estaba tratando de abrir sus ojos._

* * *

><p><em>Trataba pesadamente de abrir sus ojos tratando de reconocer la habitación donde se encontraba, pero nada le resultaba familiar.<em>

_Hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los ojos que fijamente la miraban así fue como lo reconoció, era el hombre que había amado desde que era niña, sus facciones estaban mas fuertes de lo que recordaba y sus ojos estaban mas tristes también, pero allí estaba era el._

_Y junto con el estaban sus amigos Yi Jung y Ji Hoo, Dios cuanto hacia los extrañado en estos dos malditos años._

_Hasta que recordó la ultima vez que había intentado escapar y empezó a inquietarse, vio sus brazos con la intravenosa y trato de quitárselo, debió regresar o de los contrario ellos iba a por supuesto trataron de impedírselo tratando de tranquilizarla fue Ji Hoo quien hablo_

_-Jae Kyung necesito que te tranquilicen - dijo_

_-Tu no entiendes - hablo pesadamente su garganta quemaba al hacerlo -ellos van a encontrarme y me mataran así como lo hicieron con Joo Pyo_

_-Que? - pregunto Yi Jung mientras los demás la miraron extrañados -_

**_Flashback_**

_-Debe estar cerca -grito el hombre jadeando de tanto correr - asi que busquenla y cuando la encuentren traiganla ante mi_

_-Si señor -respondieron los demás._

_No había ido muy lejos cuando esos hombres la encontraron, estaba muy golpeada y cansada por lo que sus piernas no respondían._

_Se maldecía por haber sido tan tonta y permitir que ellos la arrastraran de vuelta a esa cuatro paredes en la que apenas cabía._

_-Eres una idiota -grito el jefe propinándole una sonora bofetada y haciéndole sangrar el labio en el proceso- cuantas veces voy a decirtelo niña estúpida tu me perteneces ahora- rugio._

_-No le pertenezco a nadie-respondio orgullosa la heredera._

_Todos los golpes y los abuso no habían amedrentado su altivez -volvere a tratar de escaparme desde que me sea posible, cerdo asqueroso._

_-Bien veamos que tan brava eres -le dijo hombre sonriendo maliciosamente mientras encendía el televisor -tu amigo, el heredero de Shin Hwa acaba de ser atropellado por un conductor que se dio a la fuga y acaba de fallecer._

_-Eso no es cierto-grito la heredera_

_-Si lo es, sabes que podemos hacerlo, cada vez que intentes escapar tus amigos sufrirían las consecuencias -amenazo -lo entiendes ahora niña -le dijo sosteniendo fuertemente la mandíbula de la heredera._

_-Esta bien no volveré a escapar -tratando de zafarse del apretón_

_-Llévensela-dijo por fin_

_Encerrada en la lúgubre habitación Jae Kuyng lloro por la muerte de su amigo y rogandole que la perdonara, porque nunca pensó que esos hombres fueran capaces de matar a uno de sus mejores amigos._

**_End flashback_**

_-Tu no entiendes Ji Hoo-le repitio la heredera tengo que salir de aquí_

_-Jae - dijo Woo Bin que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado- te estas recuperando de una cirugía muy reciente, no debes exaltarte-le dijo tratando de que la heredera se quedará quieta._

_-Ademas que es toda esa historia de la muerte Joon Pyo? -interrogo el alfarero._

_-Ya! Que es todo ese escándalo - dijo una estruendosa voz desde la puerta_

_-Gu Joon Pyo?-Pregunto la heredera atónita._

_Mientras el líder de los F4 se acercaba a su cama sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas - estas vivo -dijo abranzandolo - perdoname por mi culpa tuviste ese accidente en el que te atropellaron_

_-Oye mono de que estas hablando- dijo el heredero soltándose de si abrazo y mirándola a la cara._

_-Ellos me dijeron que habías muerto -repitio -y que todo era mi culpa por haber tratado de escapar._

_Los F4 se miraron los unos a los otros, si bien era cierto que aun no tenían claro quienes estuvieron detrás del accidente de Jun Pyo jamas pensaron que pudiera estar relacionado con Jae Kyung._

_Fue Woo Bin quien hablo al fin acercándose a ella__-Jae-trato de empezar -sera mejor que descanses por ahora. Le avisaremos a Seo Hyun y a tu padre que ya despertaste._

_-Estoy seguro que todos estarán felices de saberlo -dijo el alfarero sonriendole._

_-Pero -trato de rebatir_

_-Sin peros señorita -dijo Ji Hoo- ya han sido muchas emociones por ahora y no serán las únicas pensó para sus adentros._

_-Ustedes no se van a ir cierto? -pregunto angustiada-_

_-tranquila- le sonrió el príncipe Song-no iremos a ninguna parte, todos nos quedaremos aquí.-acariciandole el cabello._

_-Voy avisarle a los demás que ya desperto-dijo Ji Hoo saliendo de la habitación._

* * *

><p><em>-En serio esta despierta Ji Hoo? -pregunto emocionada Seo Hyun<em>

_-Si amor, ahora esta descansando, ya le avisamos a su padre y de seguro que no habra de tardar, he acordado con el que es mejor no hablar con Jae Kyung sobre su madre hasta que no este más recuperada- Seo Hyun asintió_

_-quieres ir a verla ahora?- preguntó abrazando a su novia_

_-Si por favor- respondió mientras ambos salían de la oficina del galeno._

_La habitación de Jae Kyung estaba en el área privada del hospital y fuera de la sala estaban Joon Pyo y Jan Di, Yi Jung, Gae Eul y Woo Bin._

_-¿Que pasa por que están todos aquí afuera?- pregunto Seo Hyun_

_-Su padre esta adentro -respondio la lavandera - acaba de llegar y nosotros también._

_Porque no van a comer y a dormir un poco sobre todo tu Woo Bin quien estaba sentado mientras recostaba su cabeza contra la pared, a pesar de que sus amigos se habían quedado también por lo menos estos habían ido a sus casas y había tratado de dormir, pero no el Don Juan no se habia movido, era la primera vez desde que habían trasladado a Jae Kyung que había salido de la habitación._

_Siempre que necesitaba algo llamaba a sus guardaespaldas y al mayordomo para que le enviaran algo de ropa y sus artículos personales, en cuanto a la comida Ji Hoo habia ordenado que le llevaran lo que el quisiera y solia comer en la pequeña sala que había en la habitación._

_-No voy a irme le prometí que estaría aquí - respondió con los ojos cerrados._

__Seo Hyun_ se acerco al príncipe Song y acariciándole el cabello le dijo -te prometo que te llamare si hay alguna novedad pero entiende no es sano que tengas tantos dias encerrado._

_-No - respondio sin inmutarse - _me quedare aquí__

_-Woo Bin -intervino Yi Jung -Seo Hyun tiene razon, vamos un rato a descanzar luego regresaremos con ella._

_-Me prometes que me llamarás -dijo aceptando por fin_

_-Claro que si -respondio sonriendole -ahora vete y trata de dormir un poco de acuerdo?_

_- De acuerdo - llamo a uno de sus guardaespaldas para que lo llevara, debido a la insistencia de sus amigos de que no podría manejar._

_Joo Pyo y Yi Jung habían hecho lo mismo llevándose a Jan Di y a Gae Eul respectivamente._

* * *

><p><em>-Tu tambien deberías descansar un poco mi amor -le dijo abrazándolo.<em>

_-Estoy bien -respondio devolviendole el abrazo -necesito hacer un par de rondas todavía._

_-No señor- respondio esta - se que esto es importante pero sino descansas no vas a poder ayudar a tus paciente Ji Hoo._  
><em>Cambia la guardia y vamos para que descanses un poco.<em>

_-Esta bien jefa- respondio sonriente mientras hacia el saludo militar._

_Luego de hacer un de llamadas habia cambiado la guardia con otro medico y despues de avisarle al padre de Jae Kyung donde encontrarlo en caso de que necesitara algo se fue a su oficina alli tenia una cama para poder descanzar, no era precisamente su espaciosa cama pero por lo menos dormiría por un rato._

_-A Donde vas? - pregunto al ver que novia se levantaba de la cama donde estaban sentados_

_-Voy a dejarte dormir -respondio esta con total naturalidad -Debes estar agotado._

_-No, ven acá -tomandola del brazo y halandola hacia si mismo haciendo que cayera encima de el._

_No pudo evitar besarle, hacia mucho que no tenían un momento a solas debido al trabajo y a la fundación._

_Cuando los besos se hicieron mas intensos, ella se separo de él._

_-Dije a dormir Dr. Hoon - tratando de recuperar el aliento._

_-Esta bien dormire si te quedas conmigo -respondio el galeno haciendo gestos infantiles y abrazando a su novia._

_-De acuerdo - respondio mientras colocaba su cabeza en el pecho del músico._

* * *

><p><em>Joo Pyo estaba muy cansado, durante todo el camino su cabeza estaba recostada sobre su novia.<em>

_-Puedes dejarme en la tienda de avena -le dijo al chófer -y lleva a Jun Pyo a su casa para que descanse._

_-No -_respondio el heredero-_ vamos a mi casa_

_-Tu necesitas descansar - le refutó -además sabes que a tu madre no le agrado para que buscar peleas_

_-La bruja esta fuera del país - le respondió sin abrir los ojos y abrazándola._

_Había hecho una tregua con su madre el se haría cargo de las empresas Shin Hwa a cambio de ellos lo dejará en paz con Jan Di._

_Ella lo había aceptado el trato pero eso no significaba que aceptaría a Jan Di tan fácilmente. __Aunque Jan Di le había prometido a Jun Pyo que trataría de sobrellevar a su madre, a veces la situación se tornaba más incómoda para ambos._

_Sin embargo ella amaba a Gu Jun Pyo y por mucho que su madre la odiara eso no lo iba a cambiar._

_-Esta bien -respondió por fin la lavandera -sólo si me prometes que vas a descansar._

_-Esta bien lo prometo_

* * *

><p><em>-Sumbae -dijo la pelinegra -porque no me dejas aquí puedo tomar el autobús.<em>

_-No voy a dejarte aquí -respondio el alfarero mientras apretaba con sus dedos el puente de su nariz -si llegara a pasarte algo no me lo perdonaría._

_Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que tuviera tiempo de pensarlas._

_-Debes estar cansado- respondio esta alegrándose por sus palabras pero sin darle tiempo a que retractara de lo que le había dicho._

_-Iremos hasta el estudio y luego el chófer te llevará donde le digas-respondió el alfarero sin darle importancia a sus palabras, acostándose en el asiento del auto._

_No supo que tan cansado estaba hasta que su cabeza toco el respaldo del asiento y sin mas se quedo dormido._

_Ga Eul aprovechaba para verlo nunca había tenido oportunidad para verlo de cerca y a su antojo._

_Tenia unas pestañas largas quiso pasar sus manos por ella pero se contuvo, no quería perturbar su sueño. __Se pregunto como seria besarle e inmediatamente aquel pensamiento se sonrojo._

_Tenia bien sabido que no podía enamorarse del casanova de los F4, todos se los habían advertido: Jan Di y hasta el mismo Yi Jung pero no había podido evitarlo._

_-Sumbae -intento despertarlo - despierta hemos llegado._

_El casanova abrió sus ojos sin recordar cuando se había quedado dormido. Incorporándose había bajado del auto y le hablo a Ga Eul_

_-El chofer te llevara donde quieras ir -_

_-Ya te dije no es necesario repitió -bajandose del automóvil_

_-Vaya que eres terca -respondio con una sonrisa - porque no pasas?_

_-Estoy bien, sumbae ademas si vas a regresar al hospital lo mejor sera..._

_-Oppa- grito una bella mujer colgándose del cuello del alfarero - donde estabas llevo esperándote toda la mañana._

_Yi Jung trato de zafarse del agarre de aquella mujer, tratando de no pensar en el destello de dolor que vio reflejado en los ojos de Ga Eul._

_-Sera mejor que los deje solos - dijo Ga Eul retirándose - hasta mañana sumbae - dijo retirándose de aquel lugar de inmediato, p__or mas que intento no llorar las lagrimas ya habían empezado a salir de sus ojos._

_-Espera Ga Eul - grito el alfarero pero ya había sido tarde ella se había marchado._

_Se maldijo por ser tan estúpido por que no había reaccionado antes de que se marchara de esa forma. _

_Hablaría con ella otro dia- penso mientras entraba al estudio con la chica._

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_A pesar de que le había prometido a sus amigos que iría a descansar Song Woo Bin tenia planes muy diferentes._

_Al salir del hospital había llamado a sus hombres para reunirse en una bodega en las afueras de Seul._

_Le había tomado 45 minutos llegar hasta allí._

_-Principe Song le estábamos esperando - le recibió uno de sus hombres de confianza._

_-Estan todos aqui? - pregunto -_

_-Si amo, tal como me lo ordeno -respondio el hombre mientras seguía a Woo Bin a la entrada del edificio._

_La reunión tardo aproximadamente una hora. _

_Al salir de allí se dirigió a su casa, tomo un baño y se recostó, se quedo dormido al mismo momento de tocar su cama, pero 30 minutos después la misma pesadilla que había tenido desde la desaparición de Jae Kyung, lo despertó._

_Se levantó, se cambio de atuendo y regreso al hospital._

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_Jefe -entró apresurado el hombre- La encontré- dijo tratando de recuperar su aliento - ya se donde esta_

_-En serio la has encontrado -dijo el jefe escéptico_

_-Si, esta en el hospital- respondió - _

_-Como la encontraste - pregunto_

_-Recuerda esa mujer, la enfermera con la que salgo - respondio el tipo - me dijo que no podía salir conmigo hoy por que había cambiado de turno con una amiga y que tenia que cuidar a una señorita que había ingresado en estado delicado, que el mismo dueño de la clínica era quien estaba atendiéndola, solo tuve que hacer las preguntas correctas y ella me contó que la heredera del grupo Ha era quien había ingresado._

_-Que estamos esperando vamos por ella- respondió el jefe_

_-Tengo algo más que decirle -le dijo el ampón temiendo la reacción de su jefe -estos chicos, los F4 no se han apartado de la habitación de que ingresó._

_-Estupidos chiquillos -mascullo el jefe -esta bien, voy a idear un plan, estén listo para cuando de la orden._

_-Si jefe -respondio el hombre saliendo de la habitación_

* * *

><p><em>Uff vaya que me tarde en escribir este capitulo, me disculpo por ello.<em>

_Gracias por el apoyo Piolina, sandy, Macasakura, CarlotaHdez, Patricia Bustos, y a todo aquel que ha marcado la historia como favorita.  
><em>

_Muchisimas Gracias por el apoyo.!_


End file.
